Buggy
Origin: One Piece Alias/Aka: Buggy "The Clown", "Big Nose", "The Star Clown" Classification: Pirate, Devil Fruit User (Paramecia type, Splitting Man) Threat level: Tiger- || Tiger Age: 37 (Pre-Timeskip), 39 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ate Bara Bara no Mi which enable him to bisect his body in different parts, Resistance to cutting attacks or slash (Sword slashes are rendered useless against him, as it only bistects his body in more parts), Flight (As long as his feets are on ground) Physical strength: Building+ level striking (His strikes were affecting Luffy) || At least city block+ striking strength Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building+ with Muggy Ball (Destroyed multiple houses in a row with single shot) || Town+ with Muggy ball (Damaged Minotaurus) Durability: Building+ (Took hits from Luffy), his devil fruit gives him nigh-immunity to slashing attacks (Took hits from Mihawk but was not killed) || At least city block+, likely much higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Could react to Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Pistol" while luffy struggled to dodge some of his attacks) || Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: High (Cunning, altough gets in trouble often. Has invented several canon balls and equipments by himself) Stamina: High Range: Several Dozens to hundreds of meters (Via canon balls) Weakness: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, loses his powers and becomes helpless if more than half of his body is submerged in water, can be stabbed as opposed to being cut, when Buggy's body is split up he is more susceptible to attacks, an enemy can do all sorts of things to his separated body parts from groin kicks to tying up most of his body parts, Buggy can only control his separated pieces from and up to a certain distance. There is a cutoff point as to how far he can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, he loses all control of that part. This includes levitation and the user consciously using that body part altogether. This distance is a 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground, for Buggy to be able to levitate any of his body parts, his feet must be on the ground as they are the only body parts of the user that can't levitate Standard equipment: Knives, Muggy Balls Keys: East Blue Saga || Summit War Saga Noteworthy techniques and abilities Bara Bara no Mi (Seperate Seperate Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. The fruit allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks. When a slash-based attack is strong enough to overcome his durability, it bisects Buggy's body (in 2 or several pieces). In this state, he is still alive and can control the part of his sliced up body. He can manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach himself or attack the opponent from all directions. Buggy can also split his body by himself without the need to be chopped up by others and control the said pieces however he wishes. The chopped pieces supposedly levitate, which gives him the ability to fly. Bara Bara Ho (Split Split Cannon): Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy Chi wo Hau Bara Bara Ho (Ground Runner Split Split Cannon): A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara Ho, Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs Bara Bara Ho Kirihanashi (Split Split Cannon - Detach): A variation of the Bara Bara Ho, Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack Windmill 1.jpg Windmill 2.jpg Bara Bara Senbei (Split Split Rice Cracker): Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear out of them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards an opponent, though in some forms of media, his whole lower half is able to actually levitate for a set amount of time. Bara Bara Kinkyū Dasshutsu (Split Split Emergency Escape): When there is an incoming attack aimed at his head, Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. Festival 1.jpg Festival 2.jpg Bara Bara Festival (Split Split Festival): Buggy's ultimate attack, he separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around. Then he can either surround his enemy to block their escape, or pummel his enemy with his body parts at intense speeds. This attack also makes it difficult to hit Buggy while he is using it, however his feet remain on the ground during this move, leaving them open for attack. Bara Bara Car (Split Split Car): Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Kuchu Kirimomi Dai Circus (Aerial Spinning Big Circus): Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they are facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing them on the ground with high impact. Image Gallery Buggy 1-0.jpg Buggy 2.jpg Buggy 3.jpg Buggy 4.jpg Buggy 5.jpg Buggy 6.jpg Buggy 7.jpg Buggy 8.jpg Buggy 9.jpg Buggy 10.jpg Buggy 11.jpg Buggy 12.jpg Buggy 13.jpg Buggy 14.jpg Buggy 15.jpg Buggy 16.jpg Buggy 17.jpg Buggy 18.jpg Buggy 19.jpg Buggy 20.jpg Buggy 21.jpg Buggy cover 1.png Buggy pirates.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Character Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Flying Category:Chaotic Category:Weapons user Category:Animanga Category:Male